Band saws have been widely utilized for cutting meat products. This type of equipment, including band saws for a variety of applications, is well known in the art. See, for example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,562,732--Arsneau; 1,879,145--Erickson; 2,511,989--Nardi; 2,625,964--Green et al; 2,705,510--Stocke; 2,774,131--Crane; 2,843,917--Crane; 2,969,815--Lasar; 2,972,669--Brown; 3,142,321--Orescan; 3,390,598--Sands et al.; and 3,521,682--Schnizler, Jr.
It has been recognized that at least one of the band wheels must be adjustable in order to be able to adjust the alignment of the band saw and prevent it from riding up or down on the band wheel rim. Various devices have been utilized for adjusting the alignment of the band saw and band wheels. See, for example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,329,990--Vaughan; 2,664,118--Krumbach; 2,825,369--Karp et al.; and 2,963,054--Eschenburg.
The approaches taken by the prior art generally involve the use of a screw acting against a fulcrum plate on which the band wheel is mounted. The axis of rotation in the prior art constructions is generally spaced away from the band wheel itself, thereby creating problems in obtaining the desired adjustment since the entire band wheel is being swung in an arc about a remote axis.